Oops
by EpilepticClam
Summary: When Moss walks in on Roy in his bedroom, what will become of their friendship? Warning: Slash, graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello ;) I'm new to this site, and also new to writing fanfic. I read a lot though, and this is my first attempt at a story. It is IT crowd based, which is my favourite show and my current obsession. Reviews are loved, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :D**

**Rating: M/ NC-17**

**Warnings: Graphic scenes, swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the IT Crowd, sadly. Graham Linehan does. **

Chapter 1

Moss walked up the gravelly steps to Roy's house. He turned the handle; unlocked, just as he'd expected. He didn't bother knocking anymore; he always ended up having to walk in uninvited anyway, since Roy never bothered to actually answer the door, and never bothered to lock it either.

Roy's house was in south London, although it was obvious the Roy himself was not from the area, his thick Irish accent being a dead give away. The house was extremely small, though it still managed to consist of two floors. The ground floor had only two rooms however, one of these the lounge.

Roy's lounge had a gigantic fifty two inch plasma TV in the corner, with a small two-seater sofa stationed right in front of it, too close for Moss' liking. Next to this was a wooden coffee table, which had a solitary cream lamp on it, which provided the only light in the room (the blinds had become stuck closed a couple of months ago and Roy had "Never got 'round to fixing them"). Scattered around on laminate wooden floor were various crisp packets, mostly _Monster Munch, _and biscuit wrappers, which summed Roy's diet up in a nutshell.

There were also a few cans off _cuke, _since the bin was now overflowing, and Roy hadn't gotten around to fixing that problem either. The other room was the kitchenette, which was so small it could barley fit in the small gas cooker and minuscule sink which it contained. There was a microwave perched precariously on top of the cooker, and there was grime around the tiles. The sink was overflowing with about a months worth of dirty dishes, and it was at times like these that Moss thanked the heavens for his mum, who kept their house spic and span at all times, a direct contrast to the pigsty that Roy was living in.

Upstairs also only contained two rooms, which were both on the right hand side of the landing space at the top of Roys staircase. The bathroom was the first door, and it was filthy, Moss doubted that Roy had _ever_cleaned it. He had never dared to go to the toilet in there, and never would. Holding on was probably the safest option anyway, the place looked ridden with disease, and the grime was everywhere. The other door lead to Roy's room.

Roy's room was a different place entirely to the rest of the house. Here the poor beige walls an wooden floor stopped, to make way for a think blue carpet and crimson walls. There were movie and video game posters covering almost every square inch of the walls, and a stack off almost every game console ever invented stood next to his TV, all plugged in and working. On one side was a white refrigerator ("There isn't enough room in the kitchen"). At the center off the space was a double bed, covered with a -usually unmade- _Space Invaders_ duvet. There was a square off grime in the corner, which was one worthy of the title 'window'; now unless you knew it was there, you wouldn't see it at all.

He cleaned his brown shoes on the bristly green door mat which was at the entrance, and took them off. "Hello?" he shouted. There was no reply. Roy must be upstairs; he usually was if the TV wasn't switched on. He was probably on his computer, or asleep, despite it being 3:30 in the afternoon. It was Sunday, and if he had managed to get lucky last night, i.e. Picking some girl up in a bar and getting her to blow him, he would have had to get up early this morning in order to escape the subject of his pleasure, and that was why Moss found him asleep in the afternoon sometimes. Not that it was very often, Roy's pickup lines were not all that convincing.

Moss ascended the wooden staircase. He stopped when he reached the top, listening for any sound, his deep chocolate coloured eyes darting around the landing space. He heard nothing, so he continued walking to Roy's room at the far end of the corridor; that was where his computer was, after all. He slowly pushed open the white painted door, not wanting to startle his friend from his sudden appearance. He was buzzing to tell him about the circuit board he had seen, it had had him in stitches at a glance! What idiot had made it, he didn't know, but they should really look into a career of comedy!

"Hi Roy, I-"

Moss started, and gasped. He took in the sight of his best friend sprawled over his double bed, his eyes closed. His t-shirt was half way up his chest, his jeans pooled on the floor underneath him in a denim blue tangle, and his light gray boxers only halfway down his legs. He was masturbating furiously, jerking himself off in long hard strokes, while softy moaning. His free hand shot down to grab his balls and he started fondling them in a desperate, urgent manner, his eyes closed at the sensation.

Moss stood frozen at the door, wanting to say something, do something, but unable to speak or move, his dark eyes wide in shock, watching his best friend jerk himself off. Roy mustn't have got lucky last night then. He glanced over at the laptop next to Roy on the bed, where some porn movie was showing with the sound off, and a triple X chat room was open. He then looked back at Roy with a perverted transfixion. He wanted so much to run, but a small part of his mind wanted him to stay, a small part which was inevitably overpowering him. He was rooted to the spot, and suddenly felt a tightening in his own trousers. He subconsciously started to rub the bulge, which was getting more and more prominent as he watched Roy.

Suddenly Roy emitted a long, loud groan and white liquid spilled from the tip of his penis and onto his legs, which in turn slowly dripped onto the duvet beneath him. At the sight of this, Moss unwillingly bucked his hips into his own hand with was caressing his member, and he let out a soft moan. Not soft enough apparently. Roy's smokey gray eyes shot open, to see his best friend at the door of his room, his best friend who had been watching him masturbate, his best friend who was slowly massaging his erection subconsciously, getting excited at the sight of him Cumming.

"...Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter, grandly entitled, Chapter 2. Big thanks to kathrynew30, my first (and only) reviewer. Actually, if anyone else is reading this, you can thank her for the chapter, since I wasn't gonna bother unless I was certain at least one person had read it and wanted me to go on. Thanks again ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the IT Crowd or any of its characters, they all belong to Graham Linehan.**

Moss lay in his bed and cursed himself silently, for the nth time that day.

It had been several days since he'd seen Roy. Moss couldn't bring himself to think about the long term consequences his actions might have on his and Roy's relationship. A perfect, ideal relationship that Moss had carefully crafted and honed, gone. In the blink of an eye, literally. He could kick himself in the face.

His actions could have the opposite effect- NO! Moss wouldn't even let himself think that. Roy was straight (No matter how much Moss wished he wasn't). He made that very clear as he boasted to Moss about his latest 'catch', or how he had gotten laid last night, or how 'nice' that woman sitting over there was. And Moss accepted this readily, agreeing with him as much as he could, always with the knowledge that he himself was gay. He had known for a while now. Roy didn't know this, his Mum didn't know this, nobody else knew. He just couldn't bring himself to tell his Mum, he didn't know how she would react. And Roy, he had been thinking about telling Roy for a while now. He probably knew now anyway, given Moss' latest actions. He didn't need to tell him.

Roy had opened his eyes. Moss could have said something, apologised even, made up an excuse, but no. He had kept his hand on himself a second to long, so Roy had seen him rubbing himself, then run like a demented madman down the stairs, and out of the front door, forgetting his shoes in his haste. He had something very obvious that needed to be taken care of as quickly as possible, not to mention that his best friend was probably still on his bed, reeling in disgust and maybe even anger at his actions, so he had had to run to his house which was four blocks away, with no shoes, and to hands covering his crotch. In short, he had looked like an aroused lunatic.

His mother was on holiday with Mr 'call me John' Parker who lived next door, who was American, and who owned a holiday home in Sweden. Sweden! No-one owns a holiday home in Sweden; people own holiday homes in Spain or France or Cornwall! Still, Sweden was where they were indeed, and there was no getting past that fact, despite how angry it made Moss.

This meant that Moss was by himself in the house.

Alone.

And when you're alone, it means you can do whatever you want, which, in Moss' case, was to lie in bed for three or four days solid (he had lost count, despite the home-made calendar he had made for his mother which lay on his bed-side table (she had never gotten round to putting it up), only getting up to go to the toilet, eat, and shower (he hated being unclean).

And he wanted to see Roy.

And he had no shoes.

It was quite interesting, really, how that when you felt extremely depressed, just lying in bed didn't get boring at all, since you had no will to get up and do anything else. It didn't help that Reynholm were on winter break, meaning that no-one had rung him, emailed him or tried to contact in any other way. No-one had any reason to, no-one wondered why he wasn't in work because, well, nobody was, and the only other person to ever contact him was Roy. And given the current circumstances, he doubted that Roy would contact him for a while.

Moss hated himself. He knew that it was weird and wrong and he shouldn't have been doing what he _, _he shouldn't have gotten excited in the first place, but he did, and he acted on it, and now he was paying the price. But there was no doubt in the fact that it had felt good, more so than he had ever felt when masturbating before. It had felt so…..

It had felt so _right._

Still, he could never admit anything to Roy.

*******

Roy sat on the arm of his chair, before it started to creak and he had to move onto the actual chair to prevent it breaking, which was the last thing he needed. He tucked his legs up so they to were on the chair seat, and stayed in this foetus position, finding it extremely comfy. His converses would damage the leather, but he didn't really care. He didn't really care about much right now.

He glanced out the window. It was raining. Of course it was. It would be.

It had been four days since he last saw Moss, standing so sexily in the doorway of his room, touching himself. At least, that's what Roy _thought_ he'd seen Moss doing, but maybe it was just his mind. His bastard old mind showing him yet again what he wanted to see. Not what actually happened.

No.

"That's NOT what I wanted to see." Roy murmured to himself aloud. He was straight! He was absolutely, One hundred percent straight!

But even the thought of Moss touching himself…

"No. No no no no no. NO!"

Roy stood up, his forehead in his hands. He was _not _getting turned on by the thought of Moss. He did _not_ want to see Moss touching himself. He was not falling for Moss.

"I am NOT falling for Moss."

He knew that Moss was gay. Moss had never told him, though Roy often got the impression that he was going to tell him. But the signs were there. He read _Heat_ for starters. Why did Roy find this oddly charming? In fact, thinking about it now, Moss had so many little features that made him Moss; the way he sometimes stuttered on words (especially if he was nervous), the way he pushed his glasses up his nose at least twice per minute, his constant naivety to everything in the world. But only Roy could find it sweet.

He wanted to see Moss. But he didn't know if Moss wanted to see him. He was dubious if he saw Moss rubbing himself, so he didn't know if Moss had fled simply because Roy had caught him watching him masturbate. Which would embarrass anyone, to a certain level. Roy was his best (if not only) friend. He couldn't just drop that, like it was meaningless. Just because Roy was unsure about what he saw shouldn't matter. Whatever Moss was doing, it shouldn't affect their relationship.

Though Roy still knew what he wanted Moss to have been doing.

NO.

He was NOT falling for Moss!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back! I haven't updated through the festive times and so on, so here's a nice little chapter for y'all to enjoy Reviews are love, all who give them will be greatly rewarded! Someday, possibly.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be ;)**

**Warnings: A tiny bit of the ol' slash.**

_He wrapped his strong arms around Moss, his tousled brown hair swaying slightly. His lips, his pink, beautiful lips crushed down on Moss' as his stubble scratched against Moss' clean shaven jaw. He pushed Moss ever so slightly, but enough for Moss to get the message and lower himself down onto the bed, his mouth never leaving Moss'. He straddled Moss, his prominent arousal brushing Moss' exposed torso. In fact they were both naked, and slowly his mouth left Moss', and he began placing fluttering kisses along Moss' jaw line, then down his neck, eventually landing on his chest._

_Then his mouth moved lower, sliding past his stomach quickly, and circling the place where Moss wanted him most. Then, quick as lightning, he closed in, and his warm mouth fastened tightly over Moss' erection… _

Moss woke up, and sighed to himself. He glanced downwards, even though he could already feel the mess he had made on the duvet, and he closed his eyes again in embarrassment, even though there was no-one around to see him. The white solution had stuck him slightly to the sheets, and the smell of arousal was in the room. He clenched his jaw.

This wasn't new. In the past week he'd gone through four duvet changes thanks to his night time fantasies. He'd even tried sleeping in his mother's bed, but got out again after deciding that if he soiled her bed he would end up confessing to her while she was in the middle of _Last of the Summer Wine, _and then he would get grounded again.

Not that he went out much anyway, only to Roy's flat.

Actually, that was every other night, to eat pizza and get drunk.

Not that he'd been over lately.

Moss sighed again, and looked over to the digital clock on his desk, which currently read 4:00 am. This wasn't a surprise to him, as his sleeping patterns lately had been… well, there were no patterns at all. Then he flicked his eyes upwards a fraction, to the date that was also displayed along with the time. Wednesday, September 5th. Brilliant.

Time for work.

Moss visibly shuddered. He normally liked work, because, if he was honest, there wasn't really much working involved. But he wasn't looking forward to going back, for obvious reasons. Of course, he could always just pretend to be sick…

No. Roy would know. Although the chances of Roy himself being in were pretty slim.

Anyway, he had never missed a day of work in his life, apart from that time when his pet gerbil had died, and even then he had only taken the morning off. No, he couldn't break that record now, and besides,_ someone _had to be there to help with the computers, given Jen's complete ignorance in that department, and Richmond rarely ventured out of his room unless it was to get supplies. Moss had always wondered how Richmond went to the toilet in that room. He might ask him.

He got up to get ready, his hair springing up as if nothing had flattened it, and then remembered it was just after four in the morning, so he went downstairs with his duvet and sheets. He needed to get these washed by tonight, else it would be another night on the floor for him.

He tripped on the third off bottom step, and tumbled down the last couple of stairs, landing on top of the duvet he'd been carrying, his glasses sliding to the other side of the hallway. He lay there for a moment in contentment, in the same position he'd landed in, which was quite comfy. He felt so at peace here, as if all his problems had just vanished, staring up at the ceiling in this comfortable, downy fabric.

Then he remembered why the 'fabric' was even there in the first place, and scrambled up, blindly groping for his glasses until he found them, underneath the radiator. He popped them on his head, and walked through the lounge, and into the kitchen where he kept the washer.

Moss opened to door to the washing machine and bundled the fabric in, and turning the dial to spin wash. Then still in his blue spaceman pajamas, he pored himself a bowl of _coco-pops. _

_***_

"Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep!"

Roy's loud alarm sounded throughout the house. Roy groaned, and felt for his clock to try and stop the shrill noise that had so rudely awakened him from his slumber. He couldn't find it, so he leant over a little further, eventually toppling out of bed completely, his head narrowly missing the corner of his table as he fell. He hit the floor with a loud bump, opened his eyes, and sighed dramatically.

Roy stood up, rubbing his arse where it had hit the carpet, although it didn't really hurt, it was just a dull ache at the moment. Still, Roy knew he would bruise there later. He was looking forward to that. He rolled his eyes.

He found the offending object, and hit it onto snooze which shut it up. For another nine minutes at least. Then he glanced at the clock, which told him that it was Four O'clock.

What?! Four AM?! Roy thought angrily to himself, then he remembered. He must have set the time wrong, but the date was right. September 5th, the day Roy was meant to go back into work. Well, they could get stuffed. He'd go in tomorrow. He wasn't _quite_ ready to face Moss yet. Yes, tomorrow, he silently promised himself.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to remember _exactly_ why he couldn't see Moss. He knew there was a reason, he simply couldn't remember right now. He pulled at his stubble (which could honestly not yet be given the grand title of 'beard') and reminisced.

Suddenly it all hit him in a wave of thought.

Him on the bed, doing things.

Moss at the door.

Then Moss…gone. No shoes.

He groaned inwardly. He couldn't think properly at the moment. He was so tired. He must have only been asleep for, what? Three hours maybe? Not enough time, regardless, as his eyelids started to droop once more.

He lay down properly, turned the alarm off for good, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

***

Moss stood in the lift, and pressed the flickering button that world send him all the way down to the basement. He then stood upright and thought about what he'd say if Roy was in.

"Hello Roy, how are you?" he spoke out loud to himself, testing it out.

The lift doors slid open, to reveal a bunch of workers who had been waiting for it, but none of whom made a move to get in. Instead they were all looking at him with worried expressions. They must have heard him talking to himself. Moss blushed slightly, though it was barely visible under his dark skin. At least, that's what he hoped. He coughed quietly as the doors slid shut again, and the lift continued to its destination.

Moss felt the lift judder to a halt, and the doors grind open halfway. He turned sideways and slipped out of it, a move he had perfected by now, and tentatively walked down to corridor leading to the office. He glanced around to see that Roy was not yet at work, and sighed in relief.

"Hello?"

Moss heard a female voice call out, and realised that Jen was in. He took a second to compose himself into his (almost) normal, cheery self.

"Hello Jen!" He said happily.

"Oh Moss, hi, come on in."

He walked into Jen's office and sat down on one of the brown chairs in front of her desk.

"So, Moss, Roy rang in sick this 'morn'. Any ideas about that-"

"No." Moss replied flatly, barley giving Jen time to finish her sentence.

"Are you sure about that Moss?" Jen said, clearly not believing him.

"Yes."

Moss hoisted himself up out of the chair, and left the office. Jen rolled her eyes. Moss was so bad at lying.

He sat at his desk, staring blankly at the monitor as it loaded up, with his face in his hands. He was relived that Roy wasn't in, but also a little disappointed. He wasn't sure why this was, maybe it was because he had wanted to see Roy to get the initial confrontation out of the way. That's what he was worried about most. He wasn't sure how Roy would react towards him, and he wanted to find out.

He also was dreading finding out.

"Oh, hello Moss."

Moss nearly leapt out his seat in surprise. He had been so immersed in his own thoughts that he hadn't seen the raven-haired Goth walk into the room and behind him, so when Richmond spoke to him in his usual mono-tone, he almost yelped.

"Oh. Richmond."

"Oh, that's nice. Having a bad day?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh."

The room settled into an uncomfortable silence, both men trying to think of something to say to the other to erase some of the awkwardness. This went on for about ten minutes, and the air was crackling with tension, until Richmond finally broke the silence.

"Well, um, I'm just going to borrow this copy of _Heat_, er, I'll give it back later."

Moss simply grunted as Richmond picked up the magazine from the shelf next to the sofa, and retreated back into his room. Suddenly Moss remembered his previous thoughts, and marched over to the read door, pushing it open with one hand to reveal Richmond sitting on his chair with _Heat_, carefully studying the fashion tips. Moss was surprised for all of two seconds, then remembered his purpose.

"Richmond?"

Moss stared at Richmond with earnest eyes as the Goth looked up in slight surprise.

"What?" He sais, clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

"You know you rarely come out of this room, unless it's to borrow _Heat_ or get 'supplies'?"

"Yes."

"Well…how do you go to the toilet?!"

**A/N: Yeah, sorry about the crappy ending there. It will improve, I promise ;D  
Reviews are love, blah blah blah, I'm sure I said all this at the top :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Big thanks to Kathrynew30, ChibiMushroom and Minuit-Glace for their lovely reviews :D Sorry for the long wait for this one, MS Word died on me D: Damn you Microsoft!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Chapter 4

Richmond blinked at Moss, in a moment that seemed to last forever. Moss blushed slightly and glanced down at the floor, shuffling his feet. Slowly, Richmond stood up, the flickering red light briefly illuminating his chalky skin as they flashed in various patterns. He walked round the back of the machines and crouched down to pick something up from the floor. He proffered it too Moss, who reeled back in disgust and amazement.

"_That's_ where you wee?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Moss made a horrified face.

Richmond was holding a white chamber-pot that was almost full. It had been designed to look like china, but Moss could see by the way the light was shining on it that it was plastic. He visibly shuddered.

"Where do you get rid of...it...then?" He made a complicated hand gesture towards the container.

"Over there, in that corner."

Moss looked over with interest and saw a small plug hole in the far right corner of the room. It was surrounded by gunk and dirt, and if Moss' mum had been there she would have given it a good seeing-to with a toothbrush by now. The floor looked sticky, so Moss didn't bother going over to scrutinize it.

"Drainage." Richmond's glum voice roughly jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, umm, thats...handy."

Silence.

"Why don't you just use the toilets in the corridor?"

"Oh, because they're unisex."

Moss simply nodded.

"Too social."

"Ah, I see."

"Are you _sure_there's nothing wrong?" Asked Richmond quizzically.

"Well-"

"Is it Roy?"

Moss looked at the other man, startled. "How did you know that?"

"I can read body language."

"You've never told me that."

"You never asked."

Silence. Again.

"What's wrong with you and Roy?"

Moss shifted his weight a bit, looking at the floor.

"Is it embarrassing?"

Moss nodded fervently.

"It's Ok, you can tell me. One time, me and this bloke called Perry-"

"Ok, I'll tell you!" Moss said hastily. The last thing he needed was an explicit description of one of Richmond's sexual encounters.

"Oh, Ok."

"Well, five days ago I went up to Roy's flat..." He proceeded to tell Richmond the whole sorry tale in vivid detail, about how aroused he'd been, his dream, forgetting his shoes (he'd had to go and buy a new pair). He poured his heart out to the goth standing in front of him, who was still holding a pot full of excrement. He came to a stop, grandly concluding "And here I am now." It wasn't until then he realised he'd been crying.

Richmond stared at him, then slowly stooped to put what he was holding down on the floor.

"It sounds to me like you might be gay."

Moss sighed, exasperated. "Of course I'm gay Richmond, I know I am. Flip, if I was worried about my sexuality I'd be standing here telling you about a sexual encounter with another _man_?" He yelled the last word. Richmond didn't flinch, just stood there looking at him.

"I think you need to go round his flat tonight, _knock_ on the door and wait so he can see who it is before letting you in-"

"But who if he doesn't want to-"

"There's no point trying to talk to him if he doesn't even want to see you is there?"

"I suppose...I suppose you're right Richmond!" Moss smiled at the other man

Richmond stared back at him glumly.

"I still don't know why you don't just use the normal toilets though. You shouldn't be so afraid of other people."

Richmond was slightly amazed at Moss' ability to continue a previous conversation like nothing had interupted it.

"Oh no, I'm not _afraid_of people! It's just...there was a time when things were very different..." Richmond trailed off, looking into the distance. He began to explain a flashback in detail to Moss ("Here's me with Denholm") when he was rudely forced to stop thanks to a loud slam of the door in the office.

"How rude."

"Yes, it IS quite unusual. I'd best investigate!"

And with that, Moss left the room, glad that he had escaped one of Richmond's flashbacks. One time, he'd sat for an hour and thirty-two minutes listening to him, before he'd got up and left. (He hadn't thought Richmond would notice, but the next day the goth informed him that he was "Bloody rude.")

***

Moss gently closed the red door behind him, not wanting to make any noise since he was not sure who was in the basement. His eyes darted around, finally coming to rest of Jen's door. The intruder must be in there! Moss panicked, then, arming himself with a broken Wii remote, he strode bravely up to the door. He came to a halt, and rested his ear on the door to try and hear who it was in there.

Actually, thinking about it now, it was probably Jens latest boyfriend, "A really nice guy from floor ___" Still, Moss didn't take his ear off the door, he could hear Jen talking now.

"...and I really think you should speak to him, he hasn't been very talkative all morning..."

Moss looked up at the analogue clock on the wall. 2:30 PM.

"...then you just _waltz_ in here after being 'sick'..."

Moss could practically see Jen doing air quotations. He gulped. This was not one of Jen's 'nice guys', and she wouldn't speak to Douglass like that. He had a horrible feeling that he knew who she was talking to.

"..and to be honest, you really should put more effort in..."

"Oh do you?! Well, I've got news for you sweet cheeks, I'll talk to who I want, when I want, and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

"But I'm relationship manager, it's ME who has to sort this out, ME who has to live with you two, it's MY-"

Moss heard a chair scrape backwards and jumped away from the door in case someone came shooting out, especially as that person was the last person he wanted to bump into. He hastily sat in is chair and pretended to be doing a Rubik cube when, just as he'd predicted, a very angry Irishman stormed out of the room.

He saw Moss, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Moss quickly glanced up and then back down again, trying to make it seem as if he hadn't looked at Roy at all. Roy cleared his throat, acknowledging Moss as if he was about to speak. He opened his mouth, and Moss looked at him, properly this time.

He caught Roy's gaze and held it, their eyes connected, revealing every sadness they were concealing. Moss felt something surge through him, an overwhelming feeling, and he stood up and walked towards Roy. Roy's breath hitched, and suddenly the magic was gone, the spell was broken, their eyes no longer locked together. Roy strode past Moss, his muscular arm brushing Moss dark one as he passed.

And Moss was left standing there, gazing into nothing.

***

Roy went and sat at his desk, blankly staring at his computer screen. A million things were flying around his head at once, each of them pushing to get a first class seat on his train of thought. Why hadn't he spoken to Moss?! He had been going to, he had been going to tell him that everything was fine between them, though of course it wasn't. The tension, the _sexual_ tension in the moment their eyes locked, Moss's brown orbs gazing deeply onto Roy, it had been too much for Roy to bear, and Roy had simply walked past Moss, not a single utterance falling from his lips.

Along with his thoughts, which now appeared to be fighting with each other, were a million _more_emotions, most of which he'd also experienced in that fraught moment. _Anger, embarrassment, pain, guilt, fear, sorrow..._ And then Moss had walked towards him, all tall and beautiful... _friendship, affection surprise...passion?_

Roy noticed that happiness wasn't in his mental bank of emotions. It hadn't been for quite a while.

He was still gazing at the computer screen.

***

"Mornin' Moss!"

"Good morning Harry, any post?" Moss struggled to keep up his jovial attitude with Roy in the room, his voice contorting a little to the end of his sentence.

"Yep, I have three letters for you and a parcel for a Mrs. Kathy Morrison?"

"Must be the wrong floor. I think there's a Kathy on fifth, but I don't know if its the one you're looking for."

"Alright, cheers mate. Have a good day!"

Moss raised his eyebrows and sighed. A good day. Huh! That was about as likely as him finding that packet of HB pencils he'd once brought to work, although he'd narrowed down his suspects and was fairly sure it was Jen who'd taken them. His main piece of evidence was the large amount of HB pencils which had appeared in her pencil holder not one hour after his had gone missing. Still, he couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

He looked down at the letters on his desk. Every one of them looked like a bill in one form or another. Moss grimaced, he hadn't _meant_ to break that woman's expensive designer pushchair! It was just one of those things that happened.

It would have helped if her baby hadn't actually been _in_ the chair at the time of the accident. Moss had fallen on top of it, back-pack and all.

Still, it can't have hurt _that_ much. Babies cry all the time!

And he was _pretty _sure that they spontaneously bled too!

He sighed again, then picked up the Rubik cube on his desk and placed it back into its stand. He'd only managed to complete one side of it, the green side. But only because Roy had done it for him one uneventful afternoon.

Roy. Moss glanced over at him and wished more than anything that they could be friends again. He wanted Roy, _his_ Roy. He missed him.

If only they could be something more...

NO! He was _not _allowed to think that!

***

Jen looked out of her office door at Roy, who was still looking at his computer screen. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her, but despite her lack of knowledge in that area, she knew that you could _not_ use a computer when it was switched off.

And she was missing the usual banter that went on in this normally happy work-place. She couldn't see Moss from her current position, but she could hear him tunelessly tapping a pen on his desk.

She glanced around her own desk a bit, searching for a pen, when a bright and colourful leaflet caught her eye. She picked it up, and her heart jumped a little.

"Roy! There's a two for one deal on at KFC! Sale ends tomorrow!"

Roy was completely unresponsive, not even acknowledging that she'd spoken. He stayed staring at the empty screen.

Jen sighed. It was worse than she had thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I did have a chapter 6, but I am just going to leave it here thanks to the guidance of the lovely thisisforyou :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Graham Linehans**

Chapter 5

Moss rushed through the park straight from work, stumbling over his own feet as he tried to run even faster. He'd gotten out of work early(ish), a thing he never did. After quarreling with Jen about bunking off for a good hour, Moss had only won because he refused to fix her computer when Douglass was coming down to inspect her.

He was panting now, running out of breath as he pushed himself to his limit, hands gripping the straps of the bag over his back. One of his hands got entangled in the material, and he tried to free it, all the while never stopping running.

One of his feet got caught in a pothole in the pavement while his hands were still tangled up. He had no support as he fell flat on the side of his face, his glasses not smashing but a large bruise had already began to show up on his left cheek.

He blinked in pain. The bullies on the bench jeered.

Moss blushed girlishly and hurried away, tears pricking his eyes.

He was going to Roy's, just as Richmond had advised him. Roy hadn't been in after lunch, he'd gone out for a packet of Monster Munch and never returned, so Moss was almost certain he'd be in his flat. He _had_ to speak to Roy, they couldn't both work under that pressure. The tension in that room after Harry left was crushing.

The bruise was now fully developed on Moss' cheek, a bright purple blotch in the middle of otherwise unmarked skin. But Moss carried on, he couldn't put this off any longer.

He arrived outside of Roy's front door, and he slowly climbed the few steps up to it, breathing heavily. Raising his hand, he knocked loudly, resisting the urge to just invite himself in as normal.

Resisting the urge to run away.

Roy stood up out of his chair agonisingly slowly after hearing the knock on the door. He hadn't showered since...well, this morning, but it felt like longer. He tousled hair was more tousled, he creased shirts more creased. He was a mess.

He walked over to the toor to peer through the translucent glass at the figure outside. He took a double take, and blinked.

It was defiantly him.

Roy battled himself to whether he should let Moss in or not. In the end he decided to half open the door and just hear what he had to say. Then he would decide if Moss could enter.

He opened the door so it was just wide enough to fit his body in the crack, slouching against the opposite wall. Moss blinked up at him, a bright bruise on the side of his face. Roy's heart lurched, even after all of this he still hated to see his best friend hurt. He reached out his hand and gently stroked Moss' face, his finger lightly brushing the purple mark.

Then he came to his senses and snatched his hand away.

Moss jut gazed at him, watery eyed.

And Roy couldn't refuse him any more. He stepped aside and Moss entered his living room and took a seat on one of the chairs self-consciously. Then he leaped up again.

"Sorry, I should have asked if I could have a seat."

Roy wanted to cry. The man who used to enter his house without asking was asking if he could sit down as if they had only just met. The man who had once broken his sofa because he'd been jumping on it was apologising for sitting down. Tears threatened to spill over Roy's eyes.

"You can Moss, you know you can." he whispered quietly, looking down at the floor. Roy couldn't stand this.  
"You don't have to ask."

Moss blinked and sat down once more, though his body did not relax into the leather.

"Roy, I think we need to talk."

Moss couldn't believe he'd just asked Roy for permission to sit down. The look Roy had given him had broken his heart, he hated to see the other man in pain, emotional or physical.

And he knew Roy felt the same.

The hand on his face, Roy caressing his bruise with such turmoil in his smokey gray eyes...  
Moss refused to think about it.

"Roy, I think we need to talk."

Roy looked at him properly for the first time. Moss had hoped he would say something to stop him talking, to make this easy for both of them. But he hadn't said a thing.

"Now, I'm no master, but I fear there is something afoot, don't you Roy?"

Roy stared blankly at the wall behind Moss.

"Ever since..." Moss cleared his throat. "...things have been slightly 'strained' between us, don't you think?"

Roy smirked without any humour.

"Now I believe we can either combat this unfortunate glitch, or let it carry on an devastate everything. It's swings and roundabouts."

Roy knew that Moss had no idea what this phrase meant even though Moss used it almost every other day.

"Now, I believe- umph!"

Roy had lurched forward desperately to capture Moss lips in a searing kiss. His strong hands were hooked around Moss' head, holding him in place, his lean body lying over Moss who was still sitting in the chair. He kissed him passionately, all of his love and hatred coming out in that lustful moment. heir lips moved in tandem, fitting in with each other so perfectly as Moss moved his arms around Roy. He moaned softly into the kiss.

Suddenly Roy pushed Moss away forcefully, using both his hands. He eyes were filled with tears.

"Sorry..." Roy whispered, before he fled out of the door into the freezing night without a coat.

"Roy!"

Moss jumped up from his chair. He still had his shoes on so he ran straight out of the door into the street, almost collapsing as he forgot about the steps leading up to the door. He righted himself and took off at top speed, his arm flailing madly in the cool night air. The only light came form the streetlamps, the sky was overcast. Not a single star managed to show through the blanket of clouds.

Moss began yelling for Roy at the top of his voice, not caring who heard him.

"Roy, stop, please-" Moss faltered as he came to the end of a T junction. Roads stretched out either side of him, and he skidded to a halt.

Down the right road there was a row of red brick houses, lights illuminating the windows.

Moss would have liked to say that down the other road there was no light, and that thick thorn bushes strayed onto the walkway as a black cat prowled along the rooftops, therefore making his choice easy and satisfying, but if he had he'd have been lying. The left road was identical to the other.

Still, Moss took off down the right.

He ran until he saw a brief glimpse of a figure as it ran past a lit up window that could only be Roy. Who else was running down a dark street in the middle of the night wearing only a T shirt?

"Roy, stop!"

The figure faltered.

"Please...I- I liked it!"

Moss collided with Roy quite violently as Roy had stopped stock still in the middle of the road. He turned his head slightly to look at Moss full in the face.

"You- you _liked _it?"

Moss nodded fervently.

Roy smiled and outstretched his hand for Moss to take.

"I think me and you need to have that talk."

The next day Moss was walking home from work through the park again. A bird flew overhead, and Moss lifted his face in order to follow it's flight. He'd forgotten about the pothole.

He stumbled violently trying to save his still bruised face. He braced himself for the pain.

But it never came. Instead, a strong Irish arm caught him.

**END**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, especially those who reviewed :)**


End file.
